


Everytime

by red2013



Category: Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/pseuds/red2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men enjoying an pint at the pub and looking at the sunset and smiling at each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime

As the sunset is glowing in red over Oxford,  
Robbie and James are enjoying their pint,  
They are gazing at the sun and briefly look at each other,  
They know they are complete as a team at work and in private an intimate couple.

  

They got a lot to be thankful for the joy that brought them together,  
Robbie coming back to Oxford to face his past that haunted him and sadness on his face,  
James meeting him at the airport and so a partnership developed slowly.

Then one day they realise they have something special and keep it secret,  
At home they sit close with each other on the sofa, knowing they are as one.  
Every time they work together, No words are needed, they know what needed to be done to solve an crime

Every time they work at the allotment creating an garden through love,  
They enjoyed each other company,  
James would give some information and Robbie would listen to him.

Every time the sun goes down they know life is full of joy and love,  
That why they are so happy being together as a couple,  
Colleagues and family are aware they are complete in work and life

Every time you see them walking along the street,  
Every time they are lucky to be together,  
Every time they are friends as well as colleagues,  
Every time they have given a lot back to Oxford.

They are a part of Oxford city and its history.


End file.
